Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI) is one of the most common causes of long-term disability. Abnormality of several sub-cortical structures such as, for example, the corpus callosum, hippocampus, cerebellum, thalamus and caudate, have been associated with TBI. Thus, it is important to identify the neuropathology in individuals with TBI in 3D. However, methodological challenges have hampered previous studies from providing a clear pattern of structural atrophy following TBI.